The Beast Within
by Child of the Storm
Summary: The Storm Hawks catch word of a deadly and rare crystal is in the hands of Cyclonia. They're prepared to risk everything to get it. But what they don't know is that's exactly what Cyclonis wants.Aerrow Piper fluff Later on. Story is better then summary R
1. Chapter 1

The Beast Within Prologue

**The Beast Within**

Prologue

A dark figure stood atop a ledge over looking what seemed to

be a construction sight. The figure's blood red eyes swept the area disgusted by the pathetically weak workers. Then all of a sudden the hum of machines stopped and the workers looked up from their digging. A man came running out from the chaos and towards the figure with red eyes. "Sir! Sir! We found the crystal!" The worker yelled happily knowing now they could finally stop. In his hand was a pair of tweezers that firmly held a glowing green crystal with a leaf carved on the front of it. "Hmmm Cyclonis will be glad to know that she now has her final ingredient to destroy the little pests that continually ruin our plans." The dark figure said. With that he started to laugh evilly the worker joined him. As soon as the worker started the man with red eyes stopped glaring down at the worker. He noticed this and his laugh was reduced to a whimper. "Um…I'll go now." He said weakly. The worker ran off to join the others. The man turned to face the trees as he said "Soon the Storm Hawks shall be no more!"


	2. Chapter 2

The Beast Within

**The Beast Within**

Chapter 1

"Piper……Piper!" A voice called. Piper slowly turned onto her side in bed. She looked at the clock and groaned. 4 a.m. Whoever's getting me up at this time better have a good reason for it .She thought. Then someone knocked loudly on her door. "What?" She asked "Stork intercepted a message to Cyclonia. I think you better come and see it." Aerrow's voice sounded from behind the door. Piper sighed and crawled out of bed to get dressed. She opened the door to a half-asleep Aerrow and his snoring co-pilot. "Good morning" He said sleepily. Piper only moaned in response. "Don't remind me." Aerrow shifted out of the way to let Piper through. He bumped his back against the doorframe causing Radarr to slip off his shoulder. A loud thud resonated through out the Condors hallways. The two looked down worriedly at the blue-furred sky monkey. He got up and rubbed the large bump on his head chirping angrily at Aerrow. "Sorry buddy." He said giving a small shrug. Piper chuckled quietly and continued down the corridor Aerrow walked beside her. Radarr pouted and followed close behind.

On the bridge Finn slept in a chair. His feet propped on the table and his hands behind his head. Junko sucked on his thumb as he slept curled up against the wall. In his free hand he clutched a teddy bear. Finn snored peacefully undisturbed by the entering of the remaining team. "Where's the message?" Piper whispered to Aerrow. He shrugged "Stork had it last." Piper walked silently over to the merb as he piloted the ship. She tapped him on the shoulder. He jumped and stood in a crane stance (a Kung Fu attack stance) while yelling a battle cry. She looked weirdly at him as he relaxed from his position. "Oh it's just you" Was all he said. "Where's the message from Cyclonia?" Piper asked quietly. Stork looked at her blankly. "You know. The one you intercepted this morning." She said slightly exasperated. "Oooooh. Yeah it's on the table." Piper sighed and walked back over to the table. She grimaced. The Message crystal lay under Finn's feet which by the way smelled like road-kill. Piper held her nose and tried to pry the crystal out from under the death by smell socks. Aerrow chuckled from behind the crystal specialist she turned around to glare at him. From across the room Stork called to them. "I wouldn't do that if I were you Piper. You might catch Finn's stink and then you'll be having stinkbugs for breakfast." At the word 'breakfast' Junko jumped up from his spot on the floor. "Breakfast where?!" He yelled as drool dripped from his mouth. Stork stared disbelievingly at the puddle forming at Junko's feet. "DO YOU KNOW HOW MANY GERMS ARE IN ONE DROP OF SALIVA?!" He screeched angrily at the now cowering wallop. Stork placed his head in his hand and started breathing slowly to calm himself down. "Just get the mop." He said in a slightly ticked off tone. Junko whimpered and obeyed Storks command. Aerrow looked at Piper as surprised as she was at Storks fury. Piper shrugged and picked up the crystal to activate it. A much too familiar voice spoke from the diamond shaped stone. "Master Cyclonis I have received news that the Beast stone has been found on Amozonia as you asked and your test subjects should arrive soon….Dark Ace." Piper stared in shock at the dimming light that emanated from the crystal. Finn stood up and waved his hand wildly in front of the blue-haired girls face. "Hellooo Atmos to Piper what the heck is a Beast stone" This snapped her out of the trance. It took her awhile to register what Finn had just said in her mind. She shook her head to clear the tangled thoughts. "It's an extremely rare crystal that either transforms those who touch it fully or partially into the animal they are most like" She paused for a moment "or it will overwhelm the persons mind….killing them." Everyone in the room (except Stork whose piloting) gaped at Piper. "K-killing them" Junko stuttered. Aerrow's face turned serious. "We've got to save those people and get the beast stone out of Cyclonis's clutches!" Everyone nodded their expressions determined. "Alright then Stork plot a course, Piper start on making a plan, everyone else get prepared we're heading to Cyclonia."


	3. Chapter 3

The Beast Within

**The Beast Within**

Ch 2

Stork twitched nervously as they neared the same pipe at the base of the terra were they had first came trough to get the Aurora stone. Surprisingly they didn't encounter any border patrols the whole way through Cyclonia and that made their plan go smoother then expected. Piper walked onto the bridge she was clothed in a Cyclonian uniform. She placed her hand on his shoulder trying to calm him down.

"Relax Stork-" "HOW CAN I RELAX?! WE'RE YARDS ABOVE A LAVAY DOOM AND TO TOP IT OFF THE CYCLONIAN BASE IS RIGHT INFRONT OF US!"

"Jeez calm down you don't have to go on Cyclonia remember? You just have go back to Terra Atmosia and wait for us there."

Stork by now was hyperventilating and doing a bad job at stopping. His teeth chattered in fear and his eye twitched because they were now hovering underneath the terra. Piper rolled her eyes as she gave up on comforting the paranoid merb.

"Piper come on it's time to go. I want to be in and out of here as quick as possible."

Aerrow's voice came through the small box speaker. She sighed and left for the hangar bay to join her awaiting teammates. Aerrow nodded to Piper as she revved up her heliscooter and to the others he said

"Okay everyone remember the plan?"

"Yeah-yeah we sneak in free the people and steal the crystal. Then I get to play my awesome songs!" Finn said playing air guitar while singing really badly.

"Finn you sound like a dieing catdragon" Piper stated truthfully. "Heh heh maybe I should take a visit into Finns room while you're gone." Stork said from over the intercom. Finn stared wide eyed as he realized what Stork was planning to do.

"No stay away from my babies you green demon!" He said horror edging into his tone. "Guys lets go we're wasting time!"

Aerrow barked at his team eager to save whoever was inside before it was too late.

Inside the Cyclonian palace Master Cyclonis watched through a large window as the fleeing carrier ship disappeared into a low bank of clouds.

"Shouldn't we be blasting their ship into tiny bits?" Snipe asked slapping his mace into his hand threateningly. Ravess who stood beside her brother hit him on the head with her bow.

"Shut up you idiot!" Ravess hissed. Dark Ace ignored the two imbecile siblings and walked up to Cyclonis. "What is it that you need us to do Master?" He said placing his fist against his chest and bowing.

"Hmph impatient to greet our guests as usual Dark Ace, well don't worry you'll get to have your fun with them. But first there is someone I want you to bring me." She smirked at the window as The Dark Ace bowed once more followed by Snipe and Ravess. As he exited he muttered something just loud enough to hear. "I'll get her."

"Are you guys sure this is the right way?" Aerrow questioned Finn and Junko as they led the team further and further down the identical corridors.

"Chillax Aerrow I've got the memory of an elepant." The blonde said as he peeked around a corner. "It's pronounced elephant Finn." Piper corrected. "_It's pronounced elephant Finn_." He mocked

"Well if you're such a know-it-all then why don't you show the way!" Finn shouted. "Fine I will." She said calmly back which really ticked him off. Aerrow sighed he knew that Finn and Piper where the least compatible people on the planet but for one mission will they not bicker?!

Before it could get any worse Aerrow pushed himself between the two. He could have sworn steam was coming off of Finn. "Will you two knock it off?! We're on a mission we don't have time to… well…waste time. Now come on!"

Aerrow led the way down what seemed to be an endless corridor until they came to a stop in front of a large set of double doors. Radarr jumped down off of Aerrow's shoulder and scurried toward the doors. He pressed his paw experimentally against the door. It didn't budge. He pushed harder this time until he was pushing it with his back and just ended up slipping onto the floor. The sky monkey walked over to the group and shrugged.

"Well so much for that logic." Piper said. "Man I have no clue of what you just said Piper. But Junko lets start smashing!" Finn exclaimed while pumping his fists.

Junko activated his Knuckle Busters and pulled his fist back to destroy the iron doors. But before he had the chance something flew across the room hitting Junko in the jaw. He fell to the ground rubbing his aching mouth.

A female voice cackled from the corner. "If it isn't the Storm Hawks. It's so nice to beat you again." Ravess appeared from the shadows followed by Snipe. On the other side of the rescue team Dark Ace emerged from nowhere. The Storm Hawks held their weapons at the ready prepared to defend if their enemies were to strike.

Snipe threw the chained mace at Finn knocking him unconscious immediately. "Finn!" Junko yelled worriedly at his best friend. He snarled at the Cyclonians and attacked. But his effort was fruitless. Junko was soon out cold thanks to Ravess's arrow. Now all that were left was Aerrow, Radarr and Piper.

"It seems as though you two and your _pet_ is all that remains." Dark Ace said in threatening voice. Radarr growled at the comment of being called a pet. Radarr threw himself at the Dark Ace who just hit him with his deactivated blade. Sending Radarr flying over to a Talon who then grabbed him and shoved the sky monkey into a sack.

"Now if you don't want to be knocked out like the rest of your friends I suggest you come quietly." Dark Ace hissed with a smirk.

Aerrow was about o refuse when Piper quickly spoke to him in a hushed voice. "We should do as he says Aerrow. We'll have a better chance of escaping if we're not unconscious. And anyways we're out numbered." He thought for a moment and reluctantly raised his hands in submission.

"Fine." Aerrow said simply as he glared at the surrounding Talons. Ravess smiled evilly and barked commands at the lower ranked Cyclonians. Soon Aerrow and Piper were being herded down the long hallways towards the dungeons.


	4. Chapter 4

The Beast Within

**The Beast Within**

**Ch 3**

Each of the Storm Hawks where chained to the walls in a small nearly lightless cell. Piper hung limply as she stared at the floor trying to think of any possible means of escape. She lifted her gaze to Aerrow who was desperately trying to slip his hands out of the chains. A sigh escaped her lips. Piper knew she couldn't devise a plan with Aerrow or any of the other Storm Hawks for that matter because of the guards who watched them. Her head hung low she was ready to give up and wait for her demise. But something in her mind quickly chased that thought away.

_A Storm Hawk does not give up! Every problem has a solution right? Well I'll just have to find it!_

For some reason she reconized the words but from who or what she couldn't remember.

By now Junko and Finn were coming back to their senses. Finn moaned a large bump on his head clearly visible through his blonde hair. "Wh-what happened?" He said his words slightly slurred and hardly audible. Radarr chirped weakly from inside of a small cage in the corner.

Aerrow looked up "Its ok buddy we'll get out of here." He whispered, determination sparkled in his eyes. Piper admired Aerrow for his bravery and shear courage. Even though Piper didn't want to admit it she sorta had a crush on him ever since they had met not long after- Her train of thought was cut short when the door their cell opened.

A black figure walked in. "Dark Ace." Aerrow snarled not a bit surprised to see him. "Well Storm Hawks it seems as though Master Cyclonis wishes to see you." He spoke with great authority in his voice.

"And if we don't come?" Piper said boldly. The Dark Ace laughed and strode over to the dark-skinned girl. "If you don't come I'll have no choice but to kill you." He cackled as he brushed his hand over her face.

This motion set Aerrow off like a bomb. His blood boiled but before he could yell at this man for touching _**his**_ Piper. The Dark Ace let out a sharp yelp as Piper bit down as hard as she could into his hand. He rubbed his throbbing hand before punching her hard enough to knock the navigator out cold.

The guards snickered from their post next to the door. Dark Ace whipped his head around to glare at the Talons. "What are you waiting for?! Get the prisoners to Master Cyclonis before I personally dump you into the wastelands!" He yelled angrily before stalking off.

The Storm Hawks soon found themselves being pulled down yet another hallway towards the large iron doors they had encountered earlier. Aerrow noticed Pipers eyes flicker open as she regained consciousness. He sighed in relief that she had received only minimal damage and nothing to serious. The doors opened and they were tossed in. The doors quickly slammed shut before any of them could even stand. Aerrow surveyed his surroundings taking in any detail that might help them later on. Lined on either side of the room were at least a dozen Talons ready to attack if the Storm Hawks did anything funny.

"You're just in time Storm Hawks for the unveiling of my newest creation." Cyclonis said from in front of the Storm Engine. "The Cyclonian Beast crystal!" She held up blackish green stone a carving of a leaf could barely be seen on its front. It glowed with a menacing light that seemed to swirl across the room.

"B-but the Beast stone and the people you were going to leave it on? What about them?" Aerrow stuttered Radarr chirped in agreement. Cyclonis threw her head back and laughed. "I tampered with the crystal abit before you arrived and created this." Once more beckoning to the stone.

"This…this was all a trap! The message, the border patrols all part of your twisted scheme!" Piper yelled anger dancing in her eyes. "Correct Piper." She cackled. Then shifted her gaze to her nails but continued to speak to the Storm Hawks.

"And I believe you also wanted to know of my test subject right?" She looked back down at the Storm Hawks a smirk plastered on her face. "I can tell you this….I'm looking at her."

Piper stared in shock at the ruler of Cyclonia_. __**She **__was getting experimented on!_ Cyclonis raised the crystal and aimed it directly at Piper. "NO!" Aerrow yelled before being blasted with a paralyzing crystal as the same for the rest of the team.

A second before the energy from the crystal hit Piper's body a thick black fog enshrouded the room. Then a blinding flash of green light swallowed the fog. As the light dimmed Pipers limp body became visible. "Piper!" Aerrow shouted thick emotion for his friend choking his words.

She moved slowly at first as she got to her feet. Her nails scraped unnaturally loud against the floor and she stood on the ball of her feet. (Correct me if I'm wrong but that's were your toes connect to your foot.) Piper kept her eyes closed as she turned to face her friends. "Piper?" Junko asked feebly. Piper's eyes shot open to reveal deadly gold orbs that looked like those of an animal.

Her body twitched and within seconds she was face to face with Junko. She snarled wildly and struck his face leaving a clean four mark cut. Junko yelped and flinched away ,the effects of the paralyzing stone starting to ware off. Piper held her fingers in front of the Storm Hawks showing them thorn-sharp claws tipped in thick red blood.

Aerrow stared in horror at his beast of a friend as she stalked back to Cyclonis. Piper bowed down on her knee to the power obsessed teen Aerrow gaped at her. Her body had become more muscular than before especially around her now broad shoulders.

"What did you do to her?!" He yelled not bothering to restrain the hatred that interlaced through his voice.

She smiled evilly at him. "I made her one of us." Cyclonis spoke calmly "I made her a Cyclonian."

**I'm sorry to disappoint you Aerrow4eva but I already had this planned out cause there's another story after this that is hinted abit in here (Tikey's and my own favorite character is Piper even though I also like Aerrow so this is mainly about her)**

--

**And if anyone that's a member here can guess over the weekend correctly what animal Piper is (and no Sierra you're not allowed to) I shall post their name on my profile/bio and take up one request from you for me to write as long it's not a fluff Except Aerrow+Piper and or your Oc(s)+Oc(s).(It's not much but it's all I got) **

**Thank you to those who read!**


	5. Chapter 5

The Beast Within

**The Beast Within **

**Chapter 4**

The Storm Hawks once more found themselves hanging in the dungeons of Cyclonia. Junko moaned the wound on his cheek had stopped bleeding but a yellowish puss surrounded it showing that it was infected. Aerrow hopelessly looked around the room not even bothering to pay any attention. He stared at the empty chains in front of him wishing that all of this was just a dream.

But soon his wishes were shattered when the door opened and Piper strode in. She now wore armor similar to the Dark Ace's and she walked in an awkward motion. Piper stalked right up to Aerrow and stared into his leaf green eyes. He yelped in pain as she continued to stare. To him it felt like spikes being driven into his brain.

Radarr growled at her from his corner trying to get the girl to stop hurting his partner. She whipped her head around towards the caged animal and growled low and menacing back at him. Radarr pressed his back against the cage and submitted to her by whimpering pathetically (Just like my dog)

Piper returned her gaze to Aerrow and continued to probe his mind. He ignored the pain and imagined that he was not looking at the demon like girl but instead the tomboyish navigator he loved so much. Piper stepped back and shook her head in frustration and confusion. She growled one last time before stalking out of the room, slamming the door loudly behind her. Aerrow sighed once more and closed his eyes to let the memories of their early childhood flood over him.

The minutes ticked by and soon turned into hours as the light of day faded into the dark of night. The Cyclonians left their cell early as the daytime shift turned to night. Within a few seconds the cell door swung open and a single guard walked in. It was hard to tell if they were female or male because of the Cyclonian mouth cover (I don't know what it's called) but all that could be made out was the persons short purple hair.

The hours passed as Aerrow stared at the floor and as the time advanced to midnight the Talon peeked their head out the door before ripping off the gear on their face. "Starling!" Finn called causing everyone to look up from their sulking.

"Quiet! I'm here to bust you guys out." She whispered quickly to the remaining Storm Hawks. "How did ya know were to find us?" Junko asked curiously.

"I ran into Stork on Atmosia. He told me everything about the message crystal and your plan." She responded while cutting the last of the chains that bound the Storm Hawks to the walls. "That was very foolish but I have to admit that it was a good plan Pi-Hey where's Piper?" Starling said while scanning the room.

Aerrow looked away as he spoke. "Cyclonis used a crystal that transformed her into an animal/Cyclonian." Starling saw the look on the red-heads face and decided not to push for any more details.

She once more stuck her head out the door to check that the coast was clear. Motioning with her hand for them to follow they snuck past the multiple doors of the dungeon sticking to the shadows of night as they went. A loud bang and energy shots of a battle could be heard not to far from where the four Storm Hawks and Starling. "What was that?!" Finn yelled his signature girly scream as another earth shattering bang sounded.

"That would be back up. I just so happened to pass Terra Gale on my way here and convinced the Rebel Ducks to help out." Starling said smiling. Her smile vanished when the wall exploded only feet in front of them. One of the Rebel Ducks lay sprawled out among the rubble. Starling rushed over to his side

"Are you alright?!" She urgently said. He weakly looked up "She-she's to strong." Was all he could whisper before passing out. (I don't know how to do their accent)

They watched as the dust cleared to reveal a snarling Piper crouched just outside of the hole. She leaped to attack a defenseless Starling but Junko intercepted it and punched her hard enough to leave the beast girl dazed. They took their chance and rushed outside were the fight might be a little fairer. Piper jumped to her feet and snarled revealing sharp pointed teeth.

They each pulled out their weapons as they prepared for battle. Aerrow looked at them horrified. "Guys don't, we might hurt Piper!" In turn they reluctantly put away their weapons and turned to face the opponent. But she had disappeared. Aerrow whipped around when Finn screamed as Piper tackled him to the ground. She bit down onto his shoulder and dug her claws deep into his back. He howled in pain as Junko ran over to detach the girl from on top of him.

Piper struggled in Junko's iron grip but freed herself when she instinctively bit his hand. Her ears twitched ever so slightly seconds before Dark Ace appeared on his skimmer she hopped on and he took off into the sky.

Dark Ace mockingly crooked his finger for the Storm Hawks and Interceptor to follow. Just seeing the two that close together fueled Aerrow's hatred towards The Dark Ace. He quickly jumped on the nearest skimmer and drove upwards until he was directly in front of them. Dark Ace sped off followed by a group of Talons. The five chased after the Cyclonians as they retreated farther and farther away from the base. As soon as the tower was out of sight the Talons rounded and turned to face their opponents. Piper stood up on the back of Dark Aces skimmer and used his head to launch herself to the nearest skimmer. She repeated the process until she stood atop Aerrow's ride. She growled at him and then made a bark like sound from the back of her throat. Radarr perked his ears up, growled back before attacking. Piper effortlessly elbowed the sky monkey throwing him overboard.

"Radarr!" Aerrow yelled at his co-pilot. Starling swooped in just in time before he went splat in the Wastelands. He sighed in relief but it was soon forgotten when Piper lashed out destroying his controls. Aerrow leapt up onto the wing of his skimmer and turned to face his friend.

They fought for what seemed like hours, Piper could easily overpower the Sky knight but he never gave her the chance. It was true she was both stronger and faster now but her trade in for power left her with little room for flexibility. He twisted out of the way as her black claws bounced harmlessly against his armor.

Then all of a sudden a stray shot hit the skimmer they battled on causing it to take a plunge (No pun intended) towards the clouds below. Aerrow clung on to the windshield staring down at the fast approaching ground. He closed his eyes as they went into a death spiral praying that somehow they both would live.

Someone answered his prayer.

Aerrow opened his eyes to find himself gazing up at the white clouds above. For a second he believed it was all just a nightmare that had come from some scary movie they weren't supposed to watch. But then the clouds parted revealing his friends locked in combat against multiple Talons. Starling fought against Dark Ace, Finn and Junko sat on the same skimmer Junko drove while Finn shot down Cyclonians.

Aerrow looked around taking in his surroundings. He lay on a small plateau that seemed to have sprung out of nowhere. His gaze resting on the remains of his skimmer he remembered how he jumped off just before impact probably saving his life. A cold feeling rushed over him when he saw a dark figure sprawled among the rocks. Aerrow jumped up his muscles protesting he ran over to the motionless form. Turning her over he gasped. A long gash ran from just above Piper's right eye all the way down to her jaw line, another cut could be seen bleeding heavily from her shoulder and the back of her leg. The worst was the wound on her stomach blood poured from it staining the ground red.

"Piper no…." Aerrow choked out. At his words her eyes opened. Her irises they were a mix between deadly gold and carnelian orange. "Aerrow?" Piper's voice sounded like gravel underfoot.

"Piper are you alright?!" He said as she winced in pain. "Other than the fact that I feel like I'm being ripped in two yeah I'm ok." She said sarcastically then gasped and gripped her head as darkness once more tried once more to take control.

She stood and stumbled still gripping her head Piper let out a scream that sounded more like a strangled yelp. At this time the rest of the team landed next to Aerrow, they watched helplessly as a blackish green shroud enfolded them.

The same time that Piper had awoken the Cyclonian Beast Crystal started to go berserk. Cyclonis watched as the crystal started to shake madly in her hand. She threw it to the ground when it scorched her palm and backed away as it rattled even stronger than before. A crack formed along the exact center of the leaf imprint and the darkness inside of the crystal rose up and dissipated in to the air like smoke. Cyclonis grimaced as she picked up the now useless stone. "What a waste." She muttered before placing it on a small panel that extended from the Storm Engine.

A blast of warm air that came from the Condor cleared part of the fog away revealing the four Storm Hawks and Starling as it hovered in the sky. Stork honked the horn for his germ-infested team mates to board. They paid no attention to him the team was staring into the disappearing mist. A deep throaty growl echoed with the sound of sharp claws scraping against rock. The mist parted.

"What is that thing?!" Finn screamed. "I don't know but it looks hungry!" Junko responded.

"I think that's-" "Piper." Aerrow finished Starlings sentence.

**Yay end of Ch 4! Ok like I promised here's the hint of what Piper's animal is. **

**To the N.D.N's this animal was sacred and represented wisdom, family, and leadership. **

**I'm not always patient when it comes to writing but I'll try to give you dudes two days to figure it out (sorry if I write it between that time but I just love to write!!) **

**Em**


	6. Chapter 6

The Beast Within

**The Beast Within **

**Chapter 5**

**Ok readers please notify that I'm gonna include Starling as a Storm Hawk cause I'm getting tired of saying the Storm Hawks and Starling. I'm sorry for people who object but if you don't like it then don't comment.**

The mist parted to reveal a snarling wolf. The team backed away as slowly as they could but with every step the creature seemed even closer then before. Its fur was a dark brown and from the top of her head all the way to the tip of her tail was midnight blue.

In Pipers mind a dark light clouded her senses of good and evil. The scent of blood was overwhelming. There was something else another evil pushing her forward into the darkness pushing her over the edge.

_**I can't escape this hell**_

The evil was darkening her vision destroying what was left of her control sending Piper into frenzy. She shook her head trying to clear the madness from her thoughts.

_**So many times I've tried**_

_**But I'm still caged inside**_

The darkness all of the hatred holed up inside of her finally broke free. Pain shot through her body as black waters flooded her mind.

_**Somebody get me through this nightmare**_

_**I can't control myself!**_

Piper lifted her muzzle to the sky and howled. The Storm Hawks cringed as Piper snarled baring her teeth. She crouched ready to strike filling her desire to kill.

_**So what if you can see the darkest side of me**_

_**No one will ever change this animal I have become!**_

The she-wolf lunged and the Storm Hawks dispersed in different directions. Piper growled and raced after Finn who was attempting to jump up onto the Condor. He screamed when he saw the ravenous beast behind him.

_**Hell we believe it's not the real me**_

_**Somebody help me tame this animal!**_

Finn tried to dodge out of the way but Piper clamped her jaws firmly on his leg and shook her head wildly as to dig her teeth into his flesh. She started to drag the blonde towards the plateau's edge.

Aerrow quickly intervened; he kicked Piper squarely in the chest sending her flying. Soon the Storm Hawks surrounded the winded wolf, Piper jumped to her feet. A smirk crossed her muzzle.

_This animal_

_This animal_

Piper leaped into the air and twisted her body around to land multiple slashes across her friends.

_**I can't escape myself**_

_I can't escape myself_

Taking advantage of her distracted teammates she sprinted out of the circle. Aerrow followed he tackled her to the ground hitting the hilt of his sword (double blade or whatever) against her head.

_**So many times I've lied**_

_So many times I've lied_

Aerrow bent his head closer to the unconscious wolf. Her eyes shot open as Piper pushed upwards knocking the air right out of the Sky Knights lungs. She swiftly jumped up on top of Aerrow pinning his chest down with her paws.

_**But there's still rage inside**_

Piper lunged at his throat he shifted slightly her fangs t harmlessly grazed his skin. Instead she got a mouthful thick cloth and reared her head back sharply ripping Aerrow's shirt.

_**Somebody help me through this nightmare**_

_**I can't control myself!**_

Aerrow kicked upwards slamming his legs into Pipers ribs. She rolled on the ground temporarily stunned from the impact. Piper wobbled to her paws. The loss of blood finally affecting her. She shook her head and raced after Junko who had just helped Aerrow to stand. Junko backed up to the very edge cornered by the Storm Hawks navigator. Piper took a step forward Junko backed up a little more his foot pushed against the ground and it crumbled under his weight. He gulped and turned to face the wolf.

_**Somebody wake me from this nightmare**_

_**I can't escape this hell!**_

Piper leapt at Junko. In the split second the wallop closed his eyes and with all his strength punched his friend. She was sent flying once more only to have her spine smash into the Condors side. A sickening thud resonated through out the Wastelands followed by a flash of blinding light. The light cleared to reveal a broken Storm Hawk. Piper had been restored to her human form but the wounds from battle littered her body.

Aerrow gasped scared to see his best friend bleeding and motionless. He gently brushed his hand against her face her eyes opened.

_**So what if you can see **_

_**The darkest side of me**_

_**No one will ever change this animal I have become**_

"Piper…" He whispered gently his eyes watering up.

_**Hell we believe it's not the real me**_

_**Somebody help me tame this animal I have become**_

"Aerrow" She said hardly even able to breath. "Piper, save your breath." Aerrow said tears streaming down his face.

_**Hell we believe it's not the real me**_

_**Somebody help me tame this animal!**_

"I'm sorry" Piper choked out the wind catching her words making it even harder to hear. Her eyes closed and she sighed. The darkness inside of her calmed.

_**This animal I have become**_

A pair of orange eyes watched as the red head carried the limp girl onto the carrier ship. The man scowled "She's alive after all these years…I'll just have to fix that" He said before stalking off.

**I know I skipped some lyrics in the song but this is my first songfic so I'm open for criticism. And yes there will be one more chapter after this and people who have read the Twilight series you know the one with Edward and Bella well this has a similar almost the same ending as the first book. Just to warn ya!**

**See ya later dudes!**


	7. Chapter 7

The Beast Within

**The Beast Within**

**Chapter 6**

"Piper…" Aerrow gently whispered as he leaned over Pipers bandaged face. After Piper had lost consciousness Stork rushed the Condor as fast as he could to Terra Sairaala, a terra made up of almost entirely hospitals. Dread weighed down in the pit of his stomach as if something terrible were to happen any second. He worried when she took another ragged breath that it might be her last. The H.R.M., which was hooked up through a small needle in her arm, beeped slowly indicating Piper was still alive. Aerrow sighed and leaned back into a chair beside the white bed. He yawned glanced over at the clock and nearly jumped out of his seat.

3:02 am. Aerrow hadn't realized he had stayed up so late. He quickly stood up knocking over a small glass of water in the process. He was frozen in silence; the sound of glass breaking echoed through out the room for what seemed like eternity but was only seconds. The heart rate monitor sped up slightly and the symbol of a 'Z' disappeared from next to the B.I.

Pipers eye opened (There's bandages on her right eye) Aerrow leaned down close to her face. "Piper are you okay?" He asked her sweetly. "Aerrow? How long have I been out?" Pipers' voice was weak and strained but her eye still shone with her usual spark. "Three days." He said smiling kindly. Her gaze shifted to the bandages wrapped around his arm. Piper looked away ashamed of what she had done.

"Aerrow I'm sorry I didn't mean to do any of those things. I-" Aerrow cut her off "Piper listen to me it wasn't your fault this happened. You were under Cyclonis's control." Their faces were so close Piper could feel his warm breath on her lips. Aerrow brushed Pipers bangs out of her face letting his hand linger on her forehead.

Piper than realized the position they were in. Aerrow leaning over her, faces only centimeters apart. Her face started heating up, her heart started to go haywire, and her breath came out short and quick. At least that's what the small noisy monitor beside her bed was saying.

Aerrow stood and looked at Piper then up at the screen and back again. Piper blushed madly Aerrow was confused but something jolted in his mind. He smirked a blush showing lightly on his face. Aerrow leaned in closer than before the H.R.M. went crazy. Moving back slightly the monitors' beeps reduced, Pipers face was flushed and warm.

"Aerrow please stop." She said nearly out of breath. He looked a little taken aback as he straightened his posture. Piper closed her eye and sighed Aerrow saw his opportunity.

Piper's eye bolted open as something pressed against her lips. Her heart rate went up until it eventually stopped beeping. Aerrow jolted away from Piper and looked at the screen worry and surprise etched on his face. He was relieved when beeping soon engulfed the room once more as Pipers heart reset its self.

"Aerrow why did you…" Piper trailed off the shock slowly fading from her face. Aerrow's bangs shadowed his eyes as he spoke. "I-I love you Piper! I'm sorry, I got carried away I understand if you don't feel the same way about me." He whispered solemnly

A pillow flew across the room and plowed into Aerrow's face followed by a giggle. Piper by now was sitting up with her legs crossed.

"You moron. I can't believe you're so dense." Piper said jokingly. Aerrow gazed at his friend in confusion. More softly she added "Aerrow you don't get… I love you too."

Aerrow sat down beside her. "Really?" He asked his eyes glimmering. She nodded. They looked in different directions then back at each other. In unison they leaned forward and their lips met half way. They kissed gently; Piper seemed to be keeping her cool. The heart monitor said different.

Piper broke away from the kiss to glare at the small machine. "Traitor" She muttered with mock anger. Aerrow chuckled from beside her.

"Piper you should sleep. We need you back on the Condor as soon as possible." He softly whispered as he stood. Piper glared at him as he picked up the abandoned pillow and placed it behind the navigator.

"What?" Aerrow said noticing the look Piper was giving him.

"Do you really think I'd want to go back to sleep after I've been unconscious for three days?" She said sarcastically. Before Aerrow could respond the door slid open and the remaining Storm Hawks walked in. Radarr immediately ran over to Aerrow and took his usual spot on the red heads shoulder.

"Hey whassup." Finn said. Piper was surprised. _What no comment no lame joke?_ She thought.

"Piper's awake!" Junko cheered excitedly as he picked her up in a bone crushing hug. "Junko that hurts." Piper was able to say through clenched teeth.

"Sorry" He said as he put her down giving a weak smile.

"You guys are up early." Aerrow commented.

"Yes well we suspected that something happened to you. So they" pointing at Finn, Junko, and Radarr "came to investigate and of course dragged me along to this …place." Stork said his eye twitching as he scanned the room.

Piper rolled her eye at the merbs paranoia. The door once more slid open behind them. All gazes shifted to the woman standing in the doorway. She wore a long white coat over blue doctor clothes and her hair was a deep brown and was tied back in a ponytail.

"Sorry to disturb you Miss Piper but it looks like you need to get an Epiditus shot-" The woman looked up from the clip board in her hand. "Oh. It got crowded in here." She said looking at the Storm Hawks with pale blue eyes.

Finn's eyes widened, a smile spread across his face, and he slicked his hair back with his hand. "Heloooo Nurse!" Finn exclaimed. She looked at him thoroughly annoyed at him.

"Excuse me but I'm already married and I have better things to do than baby sit a pervert like yourself and by the way I'm a doctor not a nurse."

The doctor brushed right past Finn without another word. She strode over to the monitor and pulled a long sheet of paper out of a slot. Scanning over it quickly she stopped and her eyebrows raised in surprise. "This is strange. It says that your heart rate jumped all over the place not long ago. Maybe I should give you your Sleep meds early to help calm you down." She looked suspiciously at the female Storm Hawk. Piper and Aerrow both blushed as they realized why that happened.

The doctor seeing the look on Pipers face chuckled quietly, to the others she stated "You guys should let your friend rest she's probably exhausted." She ushered them out so as to let the blue haired girl rest. But before Aerrow was out the door he winked playfully at Piper, she smiled back. Piper eased herself onto the bed careful not to irritate her wounds as she welcomed the comfort of sleep. Hoping to see her Sky Knight walk amongst her mind as she dreamed.

**Some of this is based off of Twilight from the series by Stephenie Meyers.**

**And yes I made up the Epiditus thing and I know Aerrow may have been a little out of character but hey it was love that made him do what he did. **

**Anyways please review ya know ya want to push that little Go button down there!**

**Thanks for sticking with me and for reading my lame story.**


End file.
